Heroe's of Mobius
by The New Outsider
Summary: Sure everyone knows about Sonic and his friends. But what about the other stories going on in Mobius? The stories of death and survival, of those that fought. Rated T for death and blood in later chapters. Accepting OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A fox rode his hoverboard through the forest scanning for any signs of life. unfortunately, this was a dead forest, ravaged from years of abuse. It was nothing but a charred husk of what it once was. Bird calls were gone, replaced by the deathly silence in the air. The orange fox wasn't just admiring the destruction though. He was looking for something.

His green eyes glinting in the cloudy light, he put his hoodie up. He felt like he was being watched.

The cavern entrance was roughly the size of a car, but that's not what the fox was looking at. He was looking at the growth of plants growing out of the entrance.

He entered without hesitation. Looking around he saw a few torches lit at a doorway. As soon as he entered the door, he knew he stumbled onto what he was looking for.

"Took you long enough Alex!" a voice said behind him. Instinctively he swung around, his switchblade in hand.

He saw a yellow cat, that looked about 21, his age. "Sally, how long have you been hiding there?" Alex said. His childhood friend had decided to dress in ankle nlow jeans and a t-shirt today. Walking over to him her tail swished back and forth. She was excited.

"Can you feel the energy Alex? I think he's here." She said with excitement. " That's what you've said for the last four locations. Angel island, downunda, even station square! I think he's not real."

Figure appeared in the room. He was a gray wizened old hedgehog, but his eyes burned with power. " Who doesn't exist? Because I the Outsider exists."

He turned and looked at Alex. "And I see you have my mark. Don't use it without reason Alexander Crumley."

Sally then stepped forward. "We request to hear of the heroes of old Outsider." He then looked at her and smiled. "I will tell you of heroes. Of the brimstone society that hunt the dark, and the crew of the _Destiny_ and their fate."


	2. The beginning of the end

Chapter 1

A disgruntled raccoon woke to the sound of pounding at the door of his apartment. Pacing the distance in a couple of seconds, he grabbed his revolver off the table. Better safe then sorry he thought. Opening the door, he looked and saw his courier partner Richie. Richie was a brown cat, who always wore a black trenchcoat. " Hey Nick, how do you like my coat?" Said Richie.

"Personally I think you wear it so you can flash people at night." Replied Nick with a grin." Let me get my clothes, and I'll be out."

Richie walked inside the room as Nick got ready. Looking around the room, you could see a computer, Tv, and a stack of magazines. Richie walked over to them, and put a couple into his coat.

"Geeze Nick, you should hide your stuff like most people." Nick poked his head out to reply. Walking out fully dressed, he wore a leather jacket with blue jeans and a red t-shirt. "That's not what your mom said last night." That invoked a giggle from Richie.

"Come on man, we gotta go. Victor said he has a job for us." That got Nick's attention. " Why didn't you say so? Let's go to the shop." Nick started to walk out, grabbing an apple on the way out. However, Richie stopped him on the way out.

" Nick, why do you have on your 20th birthday hat on?" Nick looked at him funny, until he felt his head. "Ok, I put this on, but that was an awsome night." Richie looked right at him and said "It wasn't awsome, we got arrested for public indecency!"

They then went on their way, through the bright and vibrant city of New Mobotropolis. Poster's of the city's new leader Ixis Naugus scattered the alleys they walked through, and almost there, they saw something strange. A blue blur raced past them, seemingly with a silver blur. They looked at each other and shrugged. Weirdness is normal in their lives.

Walking into a dilapidated building, the duo found themselves in a makeshift bar, with mobians of all races and ages greeting them. Walking to the front of the bar, they relaxed into seats, at the counter of the bar. They then called over the bartender Victor. Victor was an kindly old beaver, whom they got their jobs from. He was dark black, with a clearly aging mustache. Wearing his vest, you would never know he ran a underground delivery service.

Walking over to them, he spoke with a light accent. "Oi, Mistah Nick and Mistah Richie, how are yinz?" He was still serving drinks while he talked. Obviously it was a busy day. Nick responded back"I hear you got a job?"

Victor grimaced and took them to a backroom and sat them down. " thisw one is particularly dangerous. You're going deep into Legion territory. A cargo ship crashed while in flight. The objective is to provide support to the crew and get them flying, when which yinz will hitch a ride back."

The duo looked at him like they were sentenced to death. In a way they were. Nick spoke up and broke the silence. "So what you're saying is, we're heading deep into enemy territory, armed with only our wits, and the hope of a possible ride home?" He looked at Richie and asked him"On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad are we fucked?"

The cat looked thoughtful for a moment and said" Ohh, I'd say about 11 roughly, without lube." They then looked back at Victor and said they couldn't do the job. He looked disappointed for a moment before he closed his eyes and turned to Nick. He said "I guess thinz yinz won't get the cash."

That peaked Nick's interest. He turned to Victor and asked the question that everbody asks. "How much?" Victor opened his eyes and smiled like the devil. "So much that you won't have to work a day in your life!"

Richie and Nick shared a glance of anticipation. They already knew what the other was thinking. "Alright then we're in. What's the ship called?" Victor knew he had them. They knew he had them. However his marvels hadn't finished quite yet. "One:The ship is called the _Destiny._ Two: You're also taking Midnight."

Looking at him with the most pure surprise, they both knew who midnight was. He was an anti-social wolf mercenary, who was notoriously hard to work with. Richie started to speak up, but Victor yelled out to the bar, silencing him. Then Midnight walked into the room, bringing an chill into the air with him.

His shaggy hair reached down to his shoulders as they covered his blood red eyes. They radiated hate and loathing for everyone who saw them. Having two scars, one that reached from his neck down to his chest, he also had another going across his eye, he shone with a sheen of a danger. Wearing nothing but dark sunglasses and boots, he was not to be reckoned with.

He looked over Nick and Richie, then looked back at Victor. His look said _these guys are going to die you know?_. Nick then stood up and spoke. "Well, I Victor, will not be looking forward to this." Victor laughed out loud saying "Well you leave tommorow!" Everybody was already regretting their respective decisions.


	3. Death and benefits

Chapter 2

Riding to an warzone, is a terrible experience. Even worse, is when you're being driven. Each bump of turbulance they hit on their ride, Midnight howled with laughter everytime Nick and Richie screamed. Sometime a quarter of the way to their drop off point, Richie went over and whispered something to Nick. "Why did we fly Nick.?..Why?" At the start of the transport ride, they saw not much of the battle zone. A dead forest or two riddled parts of their rides. Also, Midnight told them to stay in the passenger compartment. Mostly full of soldiers. They felt very out of place in their street clothes.

The ride did indeed come the next day. However, the ride was a sleek black and white military transport. Upon when they started to ask questions, Midnight gave them such an ugly glare. For the period of time, they were stuck with him. And they weren't happy about it either.

Honestly, Midnight checked on them every couple of hours, chatting with the soldiers and cleaning his protogun. Richie was about to get some sleep when a soldier decked in armor spoke to him "Your boyfriend checking on you?" He was a rhino and had the most toothy smile that Richie had ever seen. His eyes were bloodshot and full of hatred for the soldier. Speaking so ever-so calmly he said" I'm surprised your's isn't here right now.

The rhino looked like he was going to blow a fuse. All the soldiers laughed and giggled at the arguement that ensued. The soldier stepped back, gearing for a charge. Richie moved much quicker than the soldier, coming up to him and whipping out a small pistol. No one but Nick could see the gun. The Richie whispered into the rhino's ear" Make a move, and I will kill you." He then went and sat back down.

The soldier's face was white. Richie went to sleep, snoring loudly while Nick watched him like a hawk. Richie was a good guy, but after his dad died, he seemed so cold and detached. He became ruthless, and didn't joke around as much as he used too. Nick sat back and thought about the good old days when their families were friends. He put his head back against the cold window and went back when he wasn't a criminal for a living. Guess that's just paradise lost for you.

Nick didn't notice that he was dozing off into sleep. Also, no one noticed the Legion anti-aircraft woke to a state of alarms and panic. Red lights were going off and klaxon alarms were ringing in his head. Soldiers were prepping weapons and yelling orders. Flying up, he looked around for Richie. He was still sleeping peacefully. "Richie wake up!" He went over to shake him, when his eyes opened in a rush. He got up faster then he'd ever seen.

"Nick, what did you do!" Nick swung around and glared at him. "I didn't do anything num nuts! We got got picked up by Legion scanners, the ship's going down!" Pure dread filled his eyes as we started our descent. Midnight came on our scanners saying "_We're going down!"_

The crash came quickly and fast. Everybody was smashed to one side or another insidethe cabin. It was like a slow-mo moment. Everybody in the air, then suddenly smashing down on the sides. It was like a car crash. You wanted to look away, but your eyes were rooted to the spot. In Nick's case, it was pure unabridged fear keeping him watching the scene.

When it was over, the crashed transport was in the ruins of some old city. However for Nick, it wasn't over. For hours he felt death creeping over him like some kind of chill. Slowly at first, but then suddenly quick. He couldn't move his head, but he had frontside seats to a picture of death.

The soldiers hadn't survived. The rhino that had picked on Richie, was dead beside him. Then he saw movement through a hole in the ship. He managed a weak call of help "_Help...me_." Footsteps rushed to his position. It was two Legion soldiers, decked out in urban combat gear. They walked over to him, talking about their mission on the way. "Hey sarge! It looks like this guy's still alive." His Seargent walked over to Nick. "Leave him. He won't make it to the afternoon." And then death overtook Nick, turning his world white.

In a room of white, Nick awoke. His first thought was _What fresh hell is this?._ He got up and looked around his enviroment. It was just a white room. Totally bare of anything. He felt cold. But then he realized that the fact he felt anything was a miracle. "Why, what an interesting specimen?" Nick whipped around to see the speaker.

It was a gray hedgehog. A gray hedgehog wearing a suit and top hat. He walked over to Nick, with a grin on his face. "You'll do I guess. Come along Nicholas, I have a story to tell." Nick was simply dumbfounded. He walked along, but only into more white. Then the white started to be animated with images as the hedgehog spoke. " My name is the Outsider. But first, I must tell you I am a god. A sibling of Aurora and Chaos. It is our job to keep the balance in the world. But we are not able to interact physically with your world. They have broken this rule and now it's my tu-" Nick interrupted him. "Bullshit, to everything you just said. I think you're a crazy person." Outsider smiled a smile of chaos. The air around him rippled slightly.

"Let me assure you that I am the real deal. I want a foothold in your world, and you're going to give me it. In return I give you life and certain powers." Nick was suspicious. He then made a hasty decision that would have rammifications on the world for years to come. "Fine... I accept your deal." Outsider walked up to Nick, whose raccoon tail twitched with fear.

"Excellent! Let's shake on it!" He extended his hand and Nick took it fast. He wanted to be away from this place. He felt like it wasn't the type of place you stuck around for long. As soon as he touched him, he felt a searing pain in hand. It felt horrible, like he was being branded or marked. As soon as it stopped, he saw he had a tattoo on his hand. Three triangles connected, within a circle with wings.

"It's my mark. I will always know where you are Nick. Now I give you life, powers, and the freedom from this hell."

Nick woke from death. It was raining in the ruins, and Nick felt it. It was cleansing for him. He got up slowly, and found his clothes were ripped and cut. And his hand still had the mark. Walking over dead bodies, and trying to not throw up, he got out of the crash. The first thing he saw was Richie on his knees, with a protogun to his head.

_Author notes: If you submitted an OC, they will be in the story, maybe in the next couple of chapters._


	4. When will he learn?

Chapter 3

Nick reacted immediately to the threat. Getting a running start, he slammed into the the Legion soldier with the protogun. He was caught unaware. Maybe since Nick was dead minutes before. Nick tried to take the gun from the soldier's hand. a fight ensued, over the protogun. The soldier got the upper hand, and took the gun from Nick. Quickly aiming it at Nick's chest, it became appearant that that the soldier had the upper hand. The other soldier also aimed at Nick now. "Nick you dumb motherfu-" Richie started to say, but was silenced by the butt of a gun.

Nick was starting to realize that he should've came into this with a plan. But then, the burning in his hand came back. Energy surged out of his marked hand. Going up to the first legion soldier, he placed his hand on his face. Light streamed from his palm to the enemy's face. He collapsed, very obviously dead from the fist sized hole in his face. Nick stared at his hand for a while. The light from his hand subsided to a faint glow.

"W-What the hell are you!" The remaining soldier stammered out. Nick wasn't quite sure anymore. Richie looked amazed, with a touch of fear. Nick replied back"_I don't know._" The soldier backed up into the shadows of the ruined overlander city. A pair of deep blood red eyes peered back from the shadows. Nick and Richie shared a glance of recognition.

The soldier made a fatal mistake, and that was leaving his back open without securing the area. A trained fighter like Midnight knew this, and exploited this factor. Leaping out of the shadow's. His face was contorted in feral fury, and scared Nick and Richie. With his knife in hand, he stabbed the soldier in the neck. Multiple times, in multiple places on his body. He fell down in a bloody heap.

" Talk about rage quit." Nick said. Midnight merely nodded in response to the remark. Nick picked Richie up, and got him on his feet. He winced in pain at the attempt. "I think... I think I cracked a rib." Midnight looked at him, like a predator studying an wounded animal. Richie was covered with scratches and bruises. Midnight had a similar amount of scratches, and maybe a couple of new scars.

"Well, that's... not good. They might have a doctor or something at the ship." Nick replied. He himself was not hurt in any way, besides his clothes. His meeting with the Outsider had seen to that. Richie, was not as happy. He was not happy at all. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN AT THE SHIP. Do you think we're still going to the mission now? Look at the transport! It's destroyed! We need to save our own asses!" Nick was caught by surprise. His friend was not on his side this time, and frankly he couldn't blame him. It was a dangerous mission gone worse.

But the pay was too alluring for Nick. "We need the cash Rich, and you know we do. So get your ass up, and we're going." While they argued back and forth, Midnight watched them. Then quickly, he picked both of them up, and growled into their ears" Get your shit in gear, Or I will leave you both. Understand?" They were both scared, and nodded furiously. He dropped them and started to rummage through the dead soldier's items. "Um, we cool?" Nick said. Richie nodded, his small frame, sticking out in the rain. It was an awkward moment. they both got chastised by Midnight the wolf. That part of the story would not be told back at the bar.

Armed with two protoguns and three grenades, Midnight looked like a poster for an action movie. Nick was armed with a scraped revolver. Richie didn't have anything. Armed with their weapons and wits, they went off into the rain, ready for anything. The overlander ruins seemed to brighten, if not for a minute.

Walking along the dilapidated road, they were wary of a possible legion patrol. Nick was helping Richie along, when Richie asked him a question. "Hey Nick, wouldn't those soldiers squad come looking for them?" We all stopped in our tracks at the thought. " You know, I hadn-" Nick started, but was interrupted. A squadron of soldiers walked around the corner.

Now, if these were highly trained soldier's, our story would be over. However, both groups were in a state of shock. It was about 30 soldiers, a groundcraft vehicle, and a flying vehicle. "Crap." Said Richie. Midnight was the first to react. Grabbing two grenades and lobbing them, he then ran towards an old mailbox for cover. One grenade blew up the ground vehicle also killing another soldier. The other collapsed a building onto a trooper.

Nick was the next to react. Whipping out his revolver, he clipped a troop in the soldier. With his right hand, he shot light from his hand, killing another soldier. He ran toward a piece of overturned road for cover. Sticking his revolver out , he laid down suppressing fire. Midnight stuck out his guns, shooting any soldier brave enough to come near him.

Richie dropped to the ground. Without anyone to support him. "Hey, emporer palpatine! Some help over here!" Richie screamed to Nick. He was quite the easy target, out in the open. Nick did his best to hold them off, but the reality was that they were losing. They were tired,hurt, and hungry. They were slowly getting pushed back.

Richie yelled and screamed for help, but a soldier made his way over to him. He raised his gun for the killing blow, but was stopped. a sniper's bullet made sure of that. Then a soldier just feet from Nick dropped. Then an orange hedgehog came into view. Muscular with white chest hair, he flew through the air via rocket boots. In his hands was an very large rocket launcher. "Big thing go boom!"

The rocket flew to it's target. Hitting the Aircraft squarely on it's side. It went down in a huge explosion taking out the majority of the enemy force. The remnants of the enemy force scattered through the ruins, harassed by an blonde hedgehog thhat was battering them with chaos energy. In short, they took out the enemy's force, and sent them running. "Why does that guy get to have rocket boots?" Richie said.

"That was awsome! Sunny did you see me blow up that ship? I was like _swoom _ and then I was like _wham!"_ the hedgehog named Sunny walked over to the group. She wore an off the shoulder green t-shirt with a smiley face matching the expression on her face. Her jean shorts were ripped, complimented by her black knee high gladiator boots. With her white emerald necklace, and her hair was a bleached blonde with silver streaks. As she walked over, her eyes were a light silver with an golden tint to them. She was quite the odd rebel.

"Yes Flame, I saw you." She replied. Flame looked contrastfully different then her. He had an tuft of white chest hair, with a flame covered leather jacket. Nick couldn't tell, but it looked like his eyes were on fire. His rocket launcher was slung around his shoulders, a rocket hanging out. All together, he had the air of a ladies man. A grin was held upon his face, filling Nick and Richie with warmth. "Nice jacket bro."

Nick down at himself. His clothing was ripped to hell, and his fur his black and gray fur was dirty and matted. Frankly, he was having a bad day. Midnight looked a little better, still wet as Nick though. Richie looked like a damp corpse. His trenchcoat was torn and basically he was bare. They looked like they had gone through hell. And they had. "Well that's what happens when a military transport collides with a anti-aircraft missile." Nick said back.

"Come on we gotta get out of here. Reinforcements are going to come soon. Hey Nix, get down here!" She yelled that last order up to a building. A white snow leopard with black and gray spots climbed down the building, with a sniper rifle hanging from her back. When she got down, Nick got a much better look at her. She had purple eyes on her angular face. Slim with well developed muscles, she wore a light gray long sleeve shirt with blue jeans.

"Hey Nick, I don't want to interrupt the fetishes forming in your head, but, oh I don't know? Maybe I need some damn medical attention!" Nix looked over to Richie. "Shit, what happened to him?" Nick looked back at the group . "We were coming here to find a ship that crashed in this city. We were going to find a ship that crashed here a couple of days ago. We were sent to bring the sip back to New mobotropolis." Flame looked thoughtfull for a moment. "Ohhhh, you guys are the red cross!" Richie snickered on the ground. "Do we look like the red Cross?" They looked like death in truth.

"Well, we saw that ship crash. Problem, we can't go near it without getting blown away. I'm a top shot, but I'm no super soldier." Nix said. Nick asked why. "The Legion is trying to get at it. They're low on supplies and food. We've seen to that." Nick was starting to get a feel for who they were. "Wait...Are you guys freedom fighters?" Sunny smiled with pride. "Yep, we are. We can help you get past them, but we want something in return." " Our eternal gratitude?" Nick said. Sunny responded with glee." We want to get a ride to Downunda." Nick had a spasm of wtf.

"That's halfway around the world! We wouldn't be back for weeks!" Nix stepped up now. "We got a message from the Downunda requesting help. The Legion is all but gone in this city. Do we have a deal?" Nick was mad . But there was nothing he could do. "Fine...You know, I've been agreeing to a ton of stuff lately. I'm not sure it was worth it." Nick said.


	5. HahahahaWhat?

Chapter 4

Walking along the road, they got to see more of the city. it wasn't much more than ruins. But they did notice the lowered Dark Egg Legion population. When asked Flame simply said "We kicked their asses until most of them left." With that Nick asked no more questions. Led by the freedom fighters, the ambled about the city. Nick was supporting Richie on his shoulder, while Midnight set the pace.

From Nick's perspective, he was sure that Nix was the leader. However, looks could be deceiving. He would keep an open mind till he was sure. He took a headcount of their party. A anti-social wolf. A complaining cat. A super powered raccoon. A pyromaniac. A happy go lucky hedgehog. And a sniper. Yep, the Legion should be shaking in their cyber upgraded boots.

Walking along a alley path, they stopped. Sunny walked up to a pipe and pulled it. A door came out of the bricks. "A secret entrance." She said. Nick rolled his eyes. And Victor said this job would be easy. With a newfound sense of curiousity, he followed Nix's swinging tail into the room.

It looked like a living room. With guns on the wall, maps of the city, and a big screen of information. "This is what I wish my house looked like." Nick said. Flame ran and jumped onto a couch in the middle of the room. "Home sweet home." Flame said with a vigor. Midnight walked over to the weapon wall, inspecting the cache of guns there. Nick helped Richie down into a chair. "Catch some sleep." Richie obliged him immediately, passing out in the chair.

"So, what's the plan?" Nix smiled, but it had a hint of nervousness in it. "Frankly we plan on breaking through their line with explosives." Going over to the screen, she pressed a button. An image of the area came up, with the _Destiny _in the middle of a nest of Legion activity. "We plan on causing a distraction , drawing away the main group. With them gone, we quickly repair the ship and fly away."

" I see some holes in your plan. For one, what if they don't go for the distraction?" Nick said. Nix looked over her shoulder at him. " Oh and I suppose you have a better plan?" Nick was called on his bluff immediately. "Well...no, but...aw screw it." Nix smiled in her victory. " Anyway, we get Harris to fix the ship and we ride out with any survivors." All was going great in Nick's head till he heard a name he didn't know. "Wait, who's Harris?" A new voice appeared behind Nick. It was not very strong. "I'm Harris."

Turning around, Nick met Harris, face to face. He was a young red rabbit. He wore a t-shirt with mobius on it, with the words hack the planet. Wearing his black jeans and red sneakers, he looked like a nerd. He was a nerd. Bullies would be attracted to his nerdiness. Nick had the slightest urge to punch him. Harris had a wrench in his hand, and was developing slight muscles. " Sunny, your extreme gear is fixed. Don't crash it into a wall this time."

"It was not my falt! Flame wouldn't stop hitting on me!" The room engulfed in laughter at the remark. Sunny's face turned bright red with emberassment. " Wait, I have to put my faith in a 14 year old?" Nick said straight to his face. Harris's face was contorted with anger. "I'm 16 you ass! Nix, I'll make them another extreme gear, but only one more. I have to sleep you know." With that, he started to walk backwards into his workshop. At the last minute, he flicked off Nick.

_And with that, we add a cynical mechanic to the headcount _ Nick thought. "Well talk about first impressions." Flame said. Nix shook her head. "We head out tomorrow. Get your affairs in order." With that she walked off into Harris's workshop. They were left to their own devices. Midnight took a shotgun off the wall and started tinkering with it.

Nick pulled out his revolver and started to take a look at it. It was dirty, chinked, and it's wooden grip was nearly destroyed. In other words it was a piece of shit. He then looked at his right hand. It was still tingling a bit. He didn't want to rely on his powers though, since he didn't know enough about it . Which mean't he needed a new weapon. Taking out the bullets, he walked over to the weapon wall.

Looking at it, he saw a variety of weapons. Looked like a full stocked armory. But he was taught to only use pistols or submachine guns. They're a lot easier to conceal. Walking over to particularly nice smg, he took it off the wall and inspected it. It was knee length with a detachable stock. Taking off, he put the sling for it around his shoulders. Satisfied, he walked to sit on the couch.

Flame had went to sleep, letting his launcher fall to the ground. Nick made sure to avoid it. Sunny was sitting on a chair, engrossed in a romance novel. She kept glancing to Midnight. Richie was passed out next to her, snoring loudly. Nick smiled as he looked around. This was a real group of weirdo's. "Hey Sunny, what's your story?" Sunny was startled by the question. "Why are asking?" Nick shrugged. "Seening as how we're going to die tomorrow, it can't hurt to ask."

"Ok, I guess that's a fair question." She walked over to Nick on the couch. "I'm the single child of Rebbeca and Lucius Frowly. They had high hoppes for me to inheirit the family shop. I wanted a life of adventure. I took off a year ago, and didn't look back. That's my story."

"What about Flame?" Sunny turned her gaze toward Flame. "He was born with a fire in his heart. He always fascinated with fire. When he was seven he accidently burned down his house, with his parents in it. Me and my family took him into our family. When I took off, he came with me. He said it'd be exciting." She looked down at Flame and said "It certainly has been for him."

Nick now had a much better understanding for them. But what of Nix. "And what about Nix?" Sunny frowned and looked away for a moment. Then she looked back at Nick. "Nix comes from a broken home. Honestly, how she smiles is beyond me. Herr parents got divorced when she was young, and her father died while in she was serving in the military. She still feels...responsible for not being there when he died. Her mom watches over her younger brother Yalt."

Nick felt sympathy for Nix. He knew what it felt like to have a broken family. "So, what's your story?" This was a surprising question for Nick. No one ever wanted to know about a orphan raccoon. "Well my parents were killed in the great war. They felt like it was their duty to fight, instead of taking care of their son. I was raised by a family friend Victor." He looked over to Richie slumbering in the chair.

"Richie was living the good life. When his dad died though, he started to work to support his family. That's how we met. we both were working for Victor, and we've been friends since." Nick turned and looked at Midnight. Midnight glared at him, and he quickly put his head down. "Um...ask Midnight if you want to know his story." Sunny looked over at him and said "Thanks, I will." And with that, She walked over and started to talk to Midnight.

Nick was in shock. He quickly and quietly woke up Richie. "Richie, I think a girl's hitting on Midnight." he whispered to him. "No way." Richie turned to see the scene for himself. Then a thought came to them both. "Smoke grenades!" They said in unison. Nick sneakily grabbed one, and lobbed it at Midnight. It did the desired effect, but they soon saw their folly. Midnight's red eyes stared at them through the mist. "Shit." They said.

Running towards the workshop, they were trying to control their laughter. It was hard with Midnight chasing them. Running into the room, they locked it fast. Midnight was pounding the door hard, each shake making a dent. The room was full of junk and parts. One wall was full of camera's, while the other had vehicles. Nix and Harris were staring hard at them. "We pranked Midnight with a smoke grenade!" Harris sighed and grabbed a gun from the floor.

With one fluid motion, he kicked the door open and dropped to the prone position. He then shot Midnight with the gun, pinning him to the wall in a mesh net. "Get me the hell out of here!" Harris walked over to him. "Not till morning Midnight." With that he walked back into the room, closing it behind him. "What the hell Nick?" Nix spurted out, while Midnight struggled in the net.

"Peanut butter sandwiches!" Flame yelled as he woke up. This startled everyone. Nick, was too tired to question it, and went to sleep on the couch. As he went to sleep, he found himself in the white room. It was brighter though, and was bigger. It felt bigger anyway. Then Outsider walked into the room.

He added a black to his outfit. "Hello my dear, boy! How are you liking your powers?" Nick looked at his hand. "They saved my life today. I get the feeling the feeling this isn't the end is it?" Outsider smiled his devious smile. "Not even close. The others are learning at a faster rate then you." Nick heard a key word in that sentence. "Others? So...I'm not the the only marked?"

Outsider walked up to Nick and patted his head. "Of course! There was never just one." With that the dream ended, leaving Nick with more questions then answers.


	6. Big bang

Chapter 5

True to his word, Harris took Midnight off the wall the following morning. Midnight fell down, in a undignified thump. Richie was there, taking photo's and laughing his ass off. Nick was similarly disposed to the situation. If looks could kill, they would have spontaneously combusted from Midnight's glare.

"Hey Nick! Get in the workshop!" Harris yelled from the backroom. Nick walked back, Nix in tow. "Here is your extreme gear. Don't break it." Harris said as he went to work on another project. It was a bike model, with no wheels. It had a hover engine instead, matching it's sleek red design. Two turrets stuck out from the sides, their guns a compliment to the ride.

"How did he...you just..how?" Nick said to Nix. She shrugged and said"I don't question it anymore. Too much random stuff happens nowadays." She then walked out of the room. Nick shook his head, wondering who he was dealing with. He then walked out, joining Nix for mission briefing.

Everyone was present in the main room, the screen illumated with a map of the area. "Flame will start the attack, leading the main group off from the crash site. As they get farther away from the site, we'll start our attack. As soon as there is a safe way in, Richie and Harris will get to the ship. Any questions?" Richie raised his hand. "This, isn't a well formulated plan." "No it's not" Nix said in response.

With that they headed out. Flame went off flying to the diversion point, laughing from the prospect of blowing stuff up. They walked the route they travelled yesterday, taking care not attract suspicioun. They rode slowly with their extreme gears. When they were almost there, Midnight split off from the group. Nick looked back, but he didn't question it.

"Hey what do me and Harris do? Just twiddle our thumbs?" Richie asked. Nick looked at him. "You could jack it in San diego." He smiled, while Richie tried to figure out the south park reference. Sunny and Flame were conversing about their parts of the plan. Nick saw chaos energy bristle off her a couple of times. She wasn't Walker powerful, but she was strong.

They finally came to the crash site hidden. It was the first time Nick actually saw the ship, he had came so far to find. It was a large Zepplin, with guns on the carriage. It was red and gold, with a look of elegance. All around the crashite was a large Legion encampment. They were waiting the remaining survivors out.

"Start operation: Icarus." Nix whispered into her commlink. Over in the distance a large plume of smoke appeared, presumably from Flame. As the soldiers started to move to the site, Sunny teleported into the site. She started to harass the soldiers, bringing more of the them off the site. The battle for the _Destiny _had begun. And it was going to be a bloody.

Nick hopped onto his extreme gear and rode into the battle. He then saw Midnight stick his head out. He shot a gun impaling a troop with a spike. The spike then connected with the _Destiny, _making a zipline across the gap. He grabbed it, sliding down it with one hand. The other had a shotgun. When he jumped off, he spun n the air, killing two soldiers with the gun.

"Damn, that's why Victor said to bring him." Nick said. He dismounted the extreme gear, taking off his smg. He started to book it towards the ship. Then a soldier came around some rubble. Nick threw his beam at the him, but it attached to the soldier. Nick pulled it, bringing the soldier with it. Nick face planted his foot, while the soldier was still in flight. The troop dropped in a slump. "Guess Outsider was right."

Nix slid on the zipline, landing near Midnight. She took out her sniper rifle and went to a fortified position to snipe targets. Troops just started dropped to the ground around Nick. "Christ...I feel so unmanly right now." "So do I." Nick jumped to see Harris standing there, with Richie leaning on him. Harris started to go towards the crash, his toolkit in hand.

Nick helped to get Richie to the entrance of the ship. He set him down, and went over to Nix. "What now?" he gasped out to Nix. "You cover Harris while he enters the ship to fix it." she responded. He looked at Harris , who was already entering the ship. Nick ran to hurry up, jumping over pieces of debris.

They entered into a large room, which looked liked a large commons room. Harris ran around a corner, and made a cry. Nick bolted around to see the problem. Then a golden hand shot out and grabbed him. Nick came face to face with a golden lion with a red mane and eyes. He wore red shoes, a black shirt, brown pants, and a slim red vest. "I'm not with the Legion!" The hand dropped him and Harris. "Sorry man, my bad. The name's Leo."

Harris and Nick dusted themselves off. "I'm with the freedom fighters. He's not." Harris spoke up. Leo pointed down the hall. "We gotta go. The Legion's about to overcome us. We just had been fighting them off." Harris ran down the hall to fix the engine, his footsteps sounding in the hall. "We gotta go help them keep the Legion at bay." Nick said. Leo nodded, and they both ran off to the battlefield.

Midnight had a gathering pile of bodies growing in his wake, as he tore through the battlefield. The Egg Legion would tell stories of a red eyed wolf, who would kill soldiers without a second thought. They called him the egg cracker. He would be feared throughout northamer and the world. Nick fought these claims his entire life.

Nix continued her assault from her sniper's nest. Sunny ran through the field tearing through the enemy infantry. She was determined to get to the ship. The enemy did have vehicle support, but it didn't last long. Flame blew them up before they could do much good. He was cackling wildly through the battle.

"Heavy mech!" someone called out. Nick looked at their direction. It was a huge caterpillar mech, with an exposed gunner. Without thinking Nick ran to it. He leaped onto the back, landing near the gunner. The gunner looked dumbfounded. Nick kicked out of the seat, where he fell to the ground to be trampled by the mech.

Nick dropped into the mech, facing bewildered Legionaires. Nick felt his power drop his hand as he ran through the cabin shootin people left and right. Then his hand surged when he came to the engine room. The mech exploded, sending everything everywhere. Nick landed near Flame, who jumped in surprised.

Flame helped Nick up. "Geeze Nick, that was some overkill." Nick looked at him in a daze. His hand was on fire with pain, but he didn't care. His clothes were charred and nearly gone. Flame flew him over to the group , with everyone present. "Nick...what the hell was that?" Nick looked over at Nix. "Tell ya later." He then looked at the ship. "Is it fixed?"

The _Destiny's _engine sputtered to life as he said it. They all ran inside the ship, running for life. "Go Leo and get us out of here! Nix go up to the crows nest and cover us. Sunny and Midnight, go check on the remaining survivors. Flame, blow any ship away that comes near." Nick said, barking out orders. And he was good at it.

They all ran out to do their respective orders, their footsteps sounding through the ship. Already Nick could feel the ship lifting off into the sky. But he couldn't feel like he was forgetting something. He remembered in a flash. "Richie!" He looked over the rails on the walkways outside the ship. Richie was fighting off the legion with nothing but a pistol.

Nick grabbed a rope and secured it, then he jumped off the ledge. It was an action movie stunt, but it worked. He grabbed Richie when he was near the ground. Richie looked up disdainfully at Nick. "You douche..." Richie passed out in Nick's arms. Mick deposited him on the main lobby. Geeze it sucks to be Nick.

They were up in the air, and away from the legion. Leo came onto the commspeaker "Welcome and thank you for for flying anti-legion airlines. We know you had no choice whatsoever, but thank you nevertheless." Nick didn't care or question it. He slumped into a chair and passed out.

When he woke up, a bleach blonde fox was looking at him. He jumped up with a yelp. She had deep celean eyes and hair that hung past the back of her knee's. She wore a pink and black corset with low cut black jeans with a pink heart on the pocket. She also wore black knee high go go boots. "Wake up sleepy head."

Nick looked at her "Um...who are you?" Nick didn't know this person and was wary. But she radiated happiness, not unlike Flame. She cocked her hourglass frame to him, looking straight at him. "My names's baby." She smiled, her voice warning Nick that she was a charmer. " Have you met Flame?"

His coversation was interrupted as Nix and Harris walked in though. "I'm sorry nix, but we need to go back to New mobotropolis for repairs." She looked upset. "But we need to get to Downunda! Can't you use some of your techno stuff?" Harris reeled back to her. "Do I look like I practice Magitek?" And with that he stormed backwards.

Nick looked around him. The commons area was fixed, with a central area in the middle for mingling and watching tv. The ship had a crew quarter, which people took up residence immediately. They all had their own rooms, except Nix who took up residence in the crows nest. Harris took up residence in the engine room.

Nick was walking around, then was encountered by Nix. "How did you shoot light?" Nick was starting to look for a way out. "Um... I dunno." She stepped up and punched him. "Um, I was kinda marked by a god. Ever heard of Outsider?" She shook her head. Then Nick told his story to her. It felt good to come off his chest with this.

"Bullshit." She said. "Far from it." They spun around to see Outsider smiling. "W-Who are you?" He looked at Nix. "I'm Outsider. Nick's story is very right. I just want to say one thing. There is another marked aboard this ship Nick." With that he disappeared in a pop.

"Well...I'm off" Nix said. She walked off, but Nick knew that she was frightened. He shrugged and walked off. He walked to see Leo who was happily piloting the ship through the skies of Mobius. It was a nice day, with the air warm and the wind not to cold. "Leo how close are we to New Mobotropolis?" Leo looked over at him. "Oh not far. Maybe a day or two." Nick smiled. "Great, that's awesome.

With that Nick went about his day. Playing video games with Flame, getting glared at by Midnight, and helping Richie around. His wounds had been medicated and wrapped. He was a new man. And it seemed that the world was great for a while in their flying airship.


	7. A brave new world

Chapter 6

The sky was bright, illuminated by the sun, and this added to the feeling of warmth in the air. It was a beautiful day aboard the _Destiny _and everybody was savoring it. However, there was tension in the air. They would arrive at New Mobotropolis in a day, and Nick would disembark with Richie and Midnight in tow. They had done their jobs, and would leave promptly.

It felt wrong to Nick. He met many interesting people on his journey, and he felt very unwilling to abandon this ship. Harris then came around the corner, shattering his thoughts. "Nick, I just wanted to introduce you to the ship medic, Xavier." It was a dark brown bat, with black hair. Xavier nodded at Nick. "I'm the one who patched your friend Richie up." Nick walked up to him and shook his hand. "Thanks. He's a rough one to deal with, ain't he?" Xavier nodded and smiled. Nick then said his goodbyes and walked off the walkway into the ship.

He came into the common's area, and was met by a huge screen. It hung on the tv wall, and was hit by a projector, leaving images. Flame and Richie were in an video game match. When Flame looked over his shoulder, he saw Nick and smiled. "Hey Nick! Wanna play a match of Black ops?" Nick looked around. He didn't have much to do, and the Legion wasn't anywhere around. "Sure. Who are we playing?" Flame grinned. "Some kids from Sand blast city." Nick grabbed a controller and started playing the game. And that's what he did for the rest of the day.

The day of reckoning came sooner than Nick thought. They were in New Mobotropolis before long, and Nick and Richie grabbed their things. It was a bittersweet moment for them. Even though they were getting paid, they grew attatched to the ship, and the people they had met. But they still disembarked the ship with heavy hearts, with Midnight in tow. They walked the roads they had for so long, their hearts longing for the skies.

They walked the alley they knew so well, till they came to Victor's bar. They walked inside, rushing for their reward. But they came face to face with an empty bar, and Victor sitting at a desolate table. He looked at them with disbelief in his eyes. "You're...You're alive! How!" Nick shugged "Why wouldn't we be?" Victor shook his head. "They said your transport crashed! They said the Legion killed you!" The old beaver shook his head. He'd obviously been drinking, and mourning over their deaths. But that didn't explain the empty bar.

Nick looked Victor in the eyes and spoke. "Victor, what's happening?" The beaver looked up from his state of distress with heavy eyes. "We were sold out! The royal secret service was tipped off!" He then looked away. "They're five minutes away." But then, there was two soft knocks at the door. Then it busted off it's hinges into the bar.

A skunk, and two burly bears stood in the doorway, carrying weapons. They were not happy. Then the skunk walked forward. "By order of royal decree, you are all under arrest for smuggling illegal goods. Will you come peacefully?" Richie looked straight at the trio, and then back at the group. "Well, I'm flattered that they sent Geoffrey St. John to capture us."

Richie then charged the group, but was taken down quickly. Nick ran to him, but was shot in the arm. "Richie..." Then Nick fainted back into white. It wasn't as welcoming as the first time, but it did the job. He welcomed it this time.

Nick woke with a start. Then he looked around. He was in a jail cell, and Midnight, Richie, and Victor were present. Everyone was awake expect Richie, and Victor was still crying. An hour of silence passed until Richie awoke. "Waahh." He got up and stretched, and blinked his eyes sleepily until he recognized their situation.

"Where are we?" Nick walked up to him. "Jail, you ass!" Nick then pushed him. "Why'd you have to go and charge them?" Richie pushed him back. "Because I didn't want to spend my life in jail!" Nick then punched Richie, and he punched back. There then was a brawl between them, Midnight only watching. Victor then shoot up with blood stained eyes.

"Shut up! Just shut up! i didn't raise you boys to be fighting like this!" Victor turned towards Nick. "You. I need to tell you something I shoulda told you a long time ago. Now is as good as time as any. Take a bloody seat." They obeyed instantly, and even Midnight scooted closer in.

"Now remember what I told you about your parents? Bullocks! All of it! I served with your parent during the great war, and we weren't just foot soldiers. We were in a special squad, for the very best. We called it rogue squadron, and we were some of the best damned soldiers in the great war."

Nick awestruck. He thought his parents were just foot soldiers. "Why the hell didn't you ever tell me ?" Victor turned to him. "I was getting to that! Anyway, our ship crashed in the final battle against the overlanders. Do you know what ship that ship was? The _Destiny_! Now I knew it was something old at work here, and I didn't dare interfere." He then got up suddenly. "Isn't that right Outsider!"

Outsider appeared in the jail cell, still smiling. "Oh Victor, you never did tell me how you are able to detect me." He looked over at Nick. "Hello Nick! How is my mark workin' out for you?" Victor whipped around to Nick. Nick frowned furiously. He wasn't exactly sitting in the lap of luxury. "No! I'm in jail, and about to convicted of smuggling. This isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Victor looked at Nick, his face a flurry of emotions. "This is what he does. He promises you everything you ever wanted." Then he looked down. He then turned around and pointed to the back of neck. It was dark in the faintly lit jail cell, but Nick could clearly make out the mark on his neck. It was the mark of Outsider.

Nick wasn't quite sure how he felt, but it wasn't happy. Everything he'd been led to believe was a lie. His parents, the ship, and even Victor. "When did this happen? When did he induct you?" Victor eyes turned cloudy for a moment, as if remembering a time long lost. "It was in the war. I had just been shot behind enemy lines, and had no chance to get to help. He came to me offering me a choice. Become marked, or death. I took the obvious choice."

Outsider then turned to face everyone, his face still a mask of joy. "I unlocked the power of luck within him. It saved his life that day. And then he joined the rogue squadron to my delight. He was a critical part of their success." He then turned to Nick. "I never abandon my own."

Nick broke out into a fury. They were in jail, and most likely going to be there for their lives.. "What do you fucking mean!" Outsider laughed even louder. "Nick, I want to you to know something. The power I unlocked in you was something I never expected. It was hope. The ability to overcome and adapt. You'll get out of this." And then he disappeared into the shadows.

There was an awkward silence afterwards, as the magnitude of the things said settled into their minds. Richie broke the silence with a comment. "Well, what do we do now?" As if the universe responded, a force blew through the cell sending them flying. When the dust settled, they all got up to peer at the figures in the whole.

"We don't abandon our own." said one of the figures. Nick gasped as he saw Nix, Flame, and Leo standing and smiling. "Come on! We gotta get to the ship." and with that, they ran out the jail with alarms that rung through the city following them.

They cut through alleys and corners to get to the airfield, where they saw the _Destiny _landed. "Book it!" Richie said as they ran. But, four trucks cut them off as they were going across the landing strip. Victor looked back to them and smiled. "Go around! I'll take care of these guys." Nick stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Victor. "No man, you can't take all of them!"

Victor smiled in his devious way. "Listen Nick, I'm just a old codger with nothing left to lose. But you're in the prime of life, and have a long way to live. Go live your life." Nick reluctantly nodded to the man who raised him like a son. Who taught him to speak and walk. To know right and wrong. Maybe not the last one so much.

Nick raced off to join the other s on the ship, sparing one glance over his shoulder at Victor. He then truly understood the extent of Victor's powers. Victor flipped a coin at one of the trucks going for the ship. It flipped over and crashed the other two trucks. He then jumped into the windshield of the last. A second later he came through the back the back windshield, the driver in his hands. The truck promptly crashed into a plane.

Everyone saw this scene unfold, and Flame was the first to speak up. "Damn." The group was present and safe, and that's what counted. Leo revved up the engines, and off they went into the wild blue yonder. And Nick was a laughing devil for the liftoff

He wasn't quite sure what to do now. Now he was stuck to the ship, his fate tied to it's. As if it was mean't to happen. Nick took a stroll to his room, and walked into it, his eyes slowly falling. And he welcomed sleep's embrace for once. It was pure bliss for him.

He awoke slowly, and not as fast as he had before, his body filled with the calm of sleep. It felt fantastic in his mind. He put his clothes on and walked out into his brave new world. And it felt right.

He walked around to the engine room, curious to see what Harris had been doing. As he walked in, he was slammed into the shadows, by an unknown attacker. Nick kicked the figure back, his fingers reaching for a gun that wasn't there.

Then the figure dropped him and stepped out into the light. It was Harris, but he looked different. His fur was ruffled, and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked life death personified. "Sorry Nick. Thought you were someone else."

Nick frowned. "Who the hell else would I be?" Harris shook his head. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Nick slowly nodded. "Why aren't you telling anyone else you are marked?" Nick took a step back. "W-What!" Harris smiled. Then he motioned around him. "Don't dick around. How do you think I'm this good of a mechanic?" He then pulled down his shirt.

There was clearly the mark of the Outsider there. But his glowed blue, while Nick's glowed white. "He marked me when I was on the run from some less than savory characters." Then Baby walked in, and looked at Harris at his shirt off. "Am I interrupting something?" "NO!" they both screamed in unison. She then ran out very fast.

Harris put his shirt back on, sighing. "My power is that, I control machines. Very useful in some combat situations." He then walked to the door. "You should gain more strength over you power. It could save your life." He then walked out. Nick collapsed on the ground, hyperventilating. "Things keep happening. Why is my life so weird?"


	8. An prolouge ending

_Disclaimer alert: I do not own sonic the hedgehog. Sega now owns him, but I am simply using the enviroment of the comics as inspiration. Many of the characters in this story aren't mine either! The ones I do own, use with my permision. Outsider out!_

The ship was in a warm mood the day after the breakout. Nick emerged from his room and went to the bathroom. He then looked in the mirror at his reflection, and sighed. He had grown a tiny stubble on his face. He also had a multitude of scratches all over his body. He looked like an grizzled war veteran.

He put on his hygeine products, and then took to his clothes. His previous outfit was tattered to pieces, so he had to pick out a new outfit. He went to his closet and looked at the selection. He then pulled out some blue jeans and a brown long sleeved shirt. With his clothes ready, he walked out into the ship, his mind still computing the events of the last day.

Then the sounds of shooting rang out from the commons area. Nick whipped his head around to the source of the sound, and took off running. He entered the commons area panting and trying to catch his breath.

He looked around the room to see Flame, Leo, and Richie playing a split-screen game of Black ops on the huge display screen on the wall. The speakers were turned on loud, and the game could be heard throughout the whole ship.

Nick shook his head and sighed. "Turn that shit down before Nix blows a fuse." Flame looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Well we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Leo turned the volume down and then resumed to kill zombies on the screen.

Nick whipped his head to him. "Who's driving the ship?" Leo continued to play, and gave his response without looking at Nick. "I set it on auto pilot. Our next destination is Mercia. Our supplies ought to hold us over till then. Chill out man."

Nick nodded, and took a seat on the couch. Leo was in the lead, with the most points. But then Flame came running around a corner, blasting zombies with a ray gun. He jumped to the lead spot with the most points. Richie was in last place, sprinting away a horde of zombies. "Damnit! Flame, stop cheating!" Flame shrugged and smiled. "I'm not cheating. I'm just that good. Maybe if you complained less, you'd be as good as me."

Nick smiled and went off to the kitchen, still hearing complaints from the hallway. He turned a corner to get into the kitchen, and passed Harris. They shared a glance of respect, and walked past each other. They were in a terrible deal together, and they both acknowledged it.

He walked into the kitchen, which was large enough to fit the crew, and a couple more people. There were piles of breakfast food everywhere. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, waffles, and much more. Nick's eyes teared up a bit looking at the piles of food. It was quite the sight. Then there was a humming coming from the center of the kitchen. Nick couldn't see who it was however, due to the food all around him.

He walked around the mountains of food, and the figure came into view. It was Baby and Xavier humming and cooking food. The both wore aprons and were smiling as they cooked. Nick was in total shock. How could they have cooked all this food. "How did you...Where did this food come from?"

Xavier and Baby looked back at Nick. Xavier shrugged. "I made waffles." Baby wiped her hands on her apron. "I made the rest of the stuff." Nick grabbed a plate and stacked a couple of pancakes. He tasted them, and nearly cried. They were almost the best thing he had ever had. The texture and fluffyness was perfect.

"My god...These are delicious." Baby nodded, as if it was a well known fact. "Naturally, I am the best cook on the ship." Xavier looked offended for a moment and started to curse at Baby. They then promptly had an arguement, which Nick used for cover to leave the kitchen, taking more pancakes with him.

He walked away from the quickly escalating conflict, making an observation about Xavier. He was pretty mean when he wanted to be. Nick was walking about, not noticing he had walked into the cargo area. He hadn't noticed the surprised cat eyeing him from the dark either. Nick heard a noise and stopped to look around the room. But it was dark, and he couldn't see who was in the room. Then a cat walked out.

She stood out against the darkness, and was orange. She wore ripped jeans, and a scrabby black singlet. Her hair was blond and wavy, with an scar down her right arm. With a birthmark on her head, she had emerald green eyes that matched her tufts of singed fur. "Um, hi."

Nick sighed. Another weirdo to deal with, another problem. "So, who are you?" She seemed shy, or at least not very socially flexible. Maybe she didn't have a lot of friends. "My name's Shelly." Nick nodded and walked off. He was tired and was very sleepy, as if a guy from another planet controled his actions. He then drifted off into sleep.

_Author note: I will come back to this setting on day, when I feel like it. For now, I'll be content with a new story I'm starting. If you want to submit OC's, make them magically, weapon, scientificly oriented. The story will be called The brimstone society. Outsider out!_


End file.
